Johnny goes to Disney World
by Kasumi-chan
Summary: Johnny won a trip for anywhere he wished. Guess what he chose? DISNEY WORLD! R&R,please. *Chapter 3 UP!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I had this idea a while ago, when I was looking at my old photos of when I went to Disney. Well, I don't remember everything about Disney so I created some stuff like new places and things like that, but the idea still the same. Okay? Great. There's just one more thing: My first language isn't English, so I'm really sorry if I eventually wrote something wrong in the story, but I'll try my best. Trust me!

* * *

**Johnny goes to Disney World  
**_Chapter 1_

Johnny walked down the street toward a new supermarket. In their commercial at the TV they showed the newest Brainfrezzy and the new Giant-Enormous-Very Big-Large Brainfrezzy size. He hated new supermarkets; full of people buying stuff just to tell the friends they went there. It was truly pathetic, but he couldn't resist!

Johnny walked into the supermarket. There was people everywhere, babies crying and their mothers fighting for the last box of soap.

"I saw the commercial first!!!" yelled one of them.  
"But I saw where it was first!"  
"Hey!!! My baby is the dirtiest! I need much more soap than you two do!" the third yelled. At the end, none of them got the box. It fell on the ground and a fourth woman took it and ran away.

'Nny didn't pay much attention, everything he could think at the moment was: brainfrezzy. He finally found where the machine was, but there was the longest line he ever saw in front of it. All he had to do was wait.

10…18…20…AND FINALLY…25 minutes later Johnny was in front of the machine himself. Holding inside all the stuff he wanted to say to the attendant standing beside the machine. 

"Oh, finally!" Nny said and took his brainfrezzy. Suddenly many balloons fell on Johnny's head, and an annoying music started playing.  
"Congratulations!!!" the man beside the machine yelled. "You're our client number #100! And you won a trip to anywhere you wish!!!"  
"I won what?" Nny asked.  
"A trip to anywhere you wish!!!"  
"Oh…okay." Johnny didn't look very happy, he just drank a bit of his brainfrezzy and then said: "Anywhere, right?"  
"Yeah! Even Japan!!" the man said, looking anxious.  
"I always dreamed of going to a place… a wonderful place…" Johnny said, with tears on his eyes. "I want to go to Disney World"  
"WHAT!??!!?!?!?!?!? YOU CAN GO TO HAWAII, OR EVEN CHINA! BUT…DISNEY?"  
"Yeah… Disney World,why?" Johnny asked with an annoyed face.  
"That's just stupid, mister! I'm sorry but it's stupid!"  
"But… Mickey is nice!" Nny said, almost taking his knife.  
"Go to the manager and take your ticket mister." The man said, and Nny started to walk toward the manager. "You know, I hate Mickey."

Johnny took a giant knife from his boot and threw it in the man's head. "Don't offend Mickey Mouse anymore."

(A/N: Ohhhh look! Johnny likes Mickey! *a can of Coke on sale of the supermarket hits my head and I fall on the ground*)

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this one wasn't so funny as I wanted it to be. But the next one will be better: JOHNNY IN THE AMERICA AIRLINES PLANE! = ) Yay! Free peanuts!****

**REVIEW,PLEASE!!!!**

**~Invader Saz~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Johnny goes to Disney World  
**_Chapter 2_

3 days later, Johnny was in the airport with too small backpacks full of clothes and stuff. He made the check-in and stayed at a room full of people, waiting the plane. He sat beside a woman with a baby.

All people in that room were or families or tourists, just to annoy Nny even more. If he had a list of things he hated, tourists and crowds would be in the top of the list. A man with a newspaper sat beside Johnny and started smoking. Now that was annoying.

"Excuse me, cigarettes are not allowed here…" Johnny said with a annoyed voice, poking the man's shoulder.  
"Ahn? It's not your business if I can or cannot smoke in here mister." the man looked to Johnny and laughed. "What can I say? You're a _wacky_ looking one."  
"I'm…sorry…?" Johnny asked, looking for something useful to _kill_ that man. But he found nothing very useful. Johnny just got up and pointed a finger at him. "You-are-very-lucky!"  
"What? You were going to kill me or something? Okay! Now that's a very good joke. Hehe." The man said and continued reading his newspaper.

Johnny just sat on another chair and opened one of his backpacks, looking for something to distract himself. But it was inevitable think about that man, it was inevitable the feeling of anger. Nny's hand hit something unusual in the backpack. Johnny knew exactly what it was.

"Meat… why are you here?" Johnny asked.  
"I'm going to… Disney." Rev. Meat answered.  
"Okay!" Johnny said rolling his eyes. "I didn't invite you, Meat. I don't need you here."  
"Oh yeah? So you want to run away from everything that can actually give you any kind of feelings. That's very smart, Johnny C.!" Meat said, sarcastically.  
"Oh, shut up, Meat! The plane is here. I'll let you where you are. But don't ruin my trip, or I swear I'll… will… I will… I don't know! But it's going to be something terrible."  
"You're so silly, Nny."  
"Shut up."

***

Johnny finally got into the plane. His chair was in the back of the plane, near the restrooms. They smelled like…pee. But that wasn't a big problem. Nny sat on the chair with the window.

"Wow! I like the window!" Nny said smiling like an idiot, looking at the people outside the plane.

The plane was full of people! Babies, kids, adult and, sadly, tourists. But something incredible happened! No one sat beside Johnny!!!! That could only happen in a fanfic, 'cause in a normal plane a fat woman with an annoying baby would sit beside you. Wait! That can be funny! So, okay, a fat woman with an annoying baby sat beside Johnny!

Johnny was almost screaming when the airplane was taking off (A/N: I have had no idea of how to say what I wanted to say. So I used I translator. I don't know if it's right this, but I any one can tell me the right [if it's wrong], the word in Portuguese is "_decolar_")! It was so annoying! People yelling because never flied before, babies crying and kids yelling happily (But still in an annoying way).

Finally when everything was right and the babies shut up, the stewardess came and started to explain all the stuff of what would happen if the airplane crashed.

"It's easy! Don't worry everyone! I'm so annoying that you'll remember my voice and all this stuff!" she said, _almost _looking like a cheerleader.  
"Hey! You're worst than a cheerleader!!!!" someone yelled. Okay, I'll agree with this person.

***

Everything went almost fine the whole flight… if you don't think about the terrible pee mixed with diarrhea smell and the baby crying beside, of course.

But, as always, everything HAD to come to an end. Two stewardesses were bringing the food! Johnny remembered about the free peanuts he always heard people talking about, and waited anxiously the stewardess. When she came she gave one to the woman and looked with a sad face to Johnny (a false sad face, of course).

"I'm sorry mister." She said. "We have no more peanuts."  
"But…that's not fair! I was here first! That giant… WHALE with her little baby came after me!!! I need peanuts! I want to taste it's flavor, feel what every American going to Disney wants to feel!!" He yelled to everyone listen. "Okay, I'm trying to be cold and never have feelings again, but this is the last time! I swear…" the stewardess was still looking at him with a normal face. She was going to say 'no', but Johnny knew what to do. He grinned. "or I'll kill you."  
"Okay!Here's your damn peanut, shit!" she took the peanut of the woman with a baby and threw at Johnny.  
"T-Thanks!" Nny said, wiping a tear.

Sometime later they finally were at Miami. Nny got out of the plane excited and ran toward a woman holding a note: "Rent a car." All he had to do at the moment was: rent a car and go to Orlando.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all the great reviews! = ) I loved them. Well, in the next chapter Johnny is going to travel to Orlando. Many brainfrezzys machines and free guides! = )****

**REVIEW,PLEASE!!!!**

**~Invader Saz~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Johnny goes to Disney World  
**_Chapter 3_

Johnny looked at his 'new' car. It was a very old car, dirty and smelled like cheese. But it was the chipper one, and Nny wasn't rich enough to pay for the best one. Johnny drove, and drove, and drove, and drove…………, and drove for almost 2 hours.

"Aw, fuck. Where am I? There's no where to stop and drink something." He sighed.  
"Nny, why don't you try the sings?" asked a voice from his backpack.  
"I don't remember of been talking to you, Meat."  
"Hey! I'm helping you, boy! And look! There's a place where you can drink something. C'mon! Aren't you happy?"  
"No, I'm not. I don't have feelings." Johnny answered, and stopped the car.  
"Talk seriously to me, Johnny! You're happy, I know. Why are you trying to hide ALL your feelings from the world if inside you still have 'em?"

Johnny ignored the Burger Boy and opened the door of the 'restaurant'. He looked around and saw many families, and tourists. At the same time them all looked at him, chocked. Some parents tried to distract their kids, maybe thinking that Johnny was a bad example to them. Well, Nny didn't like that.

"I don't bite. And you shouldn't be judging me for the way I look." Johnny said, and no one answered. He was getting pissed of, and sadly he wasn't with his knifes there.

He sighed, and looked at the brainfrezzy machine. He took the largest one, and paid it. Nny sat on a table far from everyone, near some guides. He started to look at them, and read what some were saying. 'Wow! These guides are very good. I need them!!!!!!' Johnny got up and took one of each one. Everyone was looking at him again, but he didn't notice it. Nny looked insane, with the same face as when he was killing someone. He took his brainfrezzy and got out from that place as fast as he could.

Johnny got into his car and started reading the guides.

"What are you doing, Nny?" asked Meat's voice.  
"Reading… eheheh… GUIDES! I like guides!! I like them! I like…"  
"See? I told 'ya, boy. Feelings, you can't hide them." Meat said, and Johnny stopped laughing.  
"Yeah, right." He answered, and just started driving again.

***

And it happened many times before. Johnny stopped, took some different guides, drank a brainfrezzy and continued driving. He took Meat out from his backpack and put him where he could see it.

"Nny, are you afraid of something? I did something to you?" Meat asked.  
"Not really, Meat. But you're annoying sometimes, and if I can see you I can throw you out of the window faster." Johnny said, laughing.  
"I don't like that, Nny, I don't like that."  
"So?"  
"You should be nice to me, 'cause I'm helping you."  
"Oh, yeah? Helping me? Okay. Eheh!" Johnny said, laughing loud.  
"I…" the burger boy stopped, and sighed. "Nevermind. You're not going to listen to me anyway."  
"Exactly, I won't." Nny said, smiling.  
"Not yet…anyway." Meat muttered.  
"Did you say something?"  
"No, nothing really."

***

When it was almost 6 o'clock PM, Johnny stopped at the hotel. He couldn't see much of the "real Disney" yet, just some sings of attractions and the hotels. The one he was going to stay was the bigger one, all white and full of rich people. Johnny took his backpacks and got into the hotel, waving for the man who was going to put his car in the garage. The man smiled, but a fake smile. Johnny wasn't really the kind of person who stayed in that kind of hotel. But you think he cared? No, Nny wasn't really 'giving a shit'.

"Excuse me?" Johnny said, and the receptionist pointed to the kitchen.  
"You might me the new one. Okay, the _chef_ with talk to you."  
"No,no." Johnny said, quite angry.  "I have a reservation here."  
"The chef is in the kitchen" She said again, looking at him this time.  
"I HAVE A RESERVATION!!!!! FUCK!!! HOW MANY TIMES I MUST SAY THAT?!?!?!?!" Johnny yelled.  
"You? Mister, this is a expensive hotel. Let me show you that you're wrong. What's your name?" she asked.  
"Johnny C." he said, opening one of his backpacks.  
"Oh, here! I'm sorry Mr. C. Here's your key. But, you know, you don't look like the kind of person who could pay for this hotel. So, if you could pay before going to your room…?" Johnny took his key, and didn't say a word. "Mr. C.?"

The woman looked at him, and Johnny was holding a knife with a really EVIL smile. "I found my knife." He jumped and started to cut her face many times.

"Go, Johnny! Go Johnny!" Meat yelled from the backpack.  
"Please, don't kill me! Please don't!" the woman said, crying.  
"Oh yeah? You think that just 'cause you work in a expensive hotel I'm going to let you leave? Even after the way you talked to me before?" Johnny asked.  
"Y-Yes." She answered.  
"Sorry, you're WRONG!!!" Johnny said, and cut her throat. She was dead.

Nny got up and smiled as if was everything right. "Okay. I'm gonna see my room."

Johnny opened the door of his room. He smiled. It was GIANT! With a GIANT bed, a door to a GIANT bathroom with a GIANT bathtub! Johnny threw his backpacks in a corner of the room and jumped on the bed.  A good bath and he would be ready to sleep and, in the next day, visit Mickey.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, in the next chapter we'll finally see Nny having "fun"! = D He'll even meet his hero: Mickey Mouse!!!!

Ah! Thanks for the reviews! I loved them! = ) 

And there's one more thing. For those who LOVE blood and haven't seen much yet, I have to say: Don't worry.*Grinning*****

**REVIEW,PLEASE!!!!**

**~Invader Saz~**


End file.
